


The Mistake of Robin Goodfellow

by CitrusVanille



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck really screwed up, but Lysander doesn't fall for Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake of Robin Goodfellow

It’s the shouting that wakes Lysander from his uncomfortable dream. It’s just as well, he supposes groggily – he’s never had such an odd dream. His Hermia had somehow melded with Helena, grown goat legs, and attempted to plant flowers in his eyes. The conjunction of the two women had disturbed him deeply, even in his sleep, though, in retrospect, he probably should have been more concerned about the last bit.

Now that he’s awake, he’s acutely aware of how uncomfortable the ground is – especially that root sticking into his hip – and those voices are very familiar.

He forces his eyes open, but as his gaze falls upon the figure before him, all weariness falls from his limbs and he bolts upright. “O, I would run through fire for thy sweet sake!” he proclaims ardently, drinking in the sight of filtered moonlight shining on soft hair and in bright, wide eyes. He reaches boldly to take his angel’s hand, needing to caress that glorious skin, to feel even the slightest touch under his fingertips.

Demetrius doesn’t twitch at the contact, but he does blink a dozen times in rapid succession before asking – despite the obvious affirmative – “Are you speaking to me?”

**END**


End file.
